


The Club

by Accal1a



Series: Membership [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Competency Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Held Down, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Magnus has a membership to a very special club, which Alec can't stop thinking about. So, one evening, he gets up the courage to mention it...





	The Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeachMePatience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeachMePatience/gifts).



> This is for my darling Beta, who refused to let me write this until my [Big Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856895) was finished. I came up with this idea at Ch38 and had to wait...she's mean.
> 
> When I wrote this, I wasn't expecting [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/) to come to me and suggest our fics take place in the same universe. Several hours later I wasn't expecting that we'd [plan a fic challenge/smut war in The Club](https://archiveofourown.org/series/977136). **I can't wait**.

Alec was pacing backwards and forwards between the kitchen and the living room when Magnus got home. He didn't seem to have noticed that Magnus had arrived, despite the rather large portal being created in the space near the door. There was clearly something on his mind, and Magnus was worried that something was wrong.

“Alec?”

Alec turned round so quickly that he almost fell over, which would have been comical, considering how agile he normally was, if the look on his face wasn't one of surprise and concern.

“Alexander? Are you okay?” Magnus said, walking towards his boyfriend, concern now etched across his own face.

“What? Yes. I'm fine. Um...” Alec said unconvincingly.

Magnus reached up to cup Alec's face with his hand, turning his face so that he couldn't avoid his eyes.

Alec turned in Magnus' touch and placed a kiss to the palm of his hand before backing up and raking his fingers through his already messy hair. He knew he must look a state and he didn't want Magnus to worry, but at the same time, now he'd made the decision to talk to him about it, he didn't know how to bring it up.

“Alexa...”

“I've been thinking about that club.” Alec blurted on his next pace back towards his partner.

Magnus' lips quirked in the barest hint of a smile, but he didn't think Alec had noticed, so he decided to tease.

“And what club was that?” Magnus asked innocently.

Alec looked at Magnus, waiting a beat, hoping he wasn't going to have to say it out loud. “ _The_ club. You know, the one where people...you know you spoke about it a few weeks ago.” Alec finished lamely.

Magnus moved towards his boyfriend, pulling him in by his belt loops so that their bodies were flush together.

“Oh, _that_ club.” Magnus said, bringing his hands around Alec's back and untucking his shirt so he could stroke the skin around his waist. “Did you want to...” Magnus said, reaching up so he could lick up Alec's neck pulling him in ever closer so that their arousals rubbed together.

“Um...”

Magnus took pity on him, leaning up to whisper in his partner's ear. “Did you want me to take you to that club and let everyone see what you do to me? What I do to _you_?” He finished with a soft bite to Alec's earlobe and Alec groaned.

“By the Angel, _yes_.” Alec whispered, pulling Magnus in just as strongly and taking him into a bruising kiss which made Magnus gasp and then smile against his lips.

They didn't get to the club that night. They barely got to the bedroom.

~~~

Alec's body was thrumming with nerves, but also anticipation. He wanted this more than he realised.

“You sure about this?” Magnus asked, holding Alec's hand, rubbing his thumb up and down the back of it.

“Yes.” Alec breathed out, squeezing Magnus' hand in response.

Magnus made a complicated movement with his hand and the door in front of them glowed purple for a moment, then seemed to disappear entirely. Magnus pulled Alec over the threshold, squeezing his hand tighter when Alec changed the pressure of his.

The room in front of them wasn't large, but it seemed bigger by dint of the alcoves set into the walls. The alcoves were set in a U-shape in the square room, meaning that anyone could see into any of them if they were by the bar, without hindrance. Even if you were in an alcove, you could still see two other sides of the room as well. That thought alone was enough to set Alec's heart racing more than it had been. It didn't matter where you were, _someone_ would be able to see you.

Each alcove had a long, low plush stool, wide enough for one person to lie down on, in the centre of the area. Alec thought that that was odd, until he watched several Seelies with wings cross over the threshold of the area and the small alcove turned into a wooded forest with a huge bed of flowers in the centre. Apparently it could be whatever you wanted it to be. That very idea made Alec's heart rate speed up. What would he want?

Magnus led Alec over to the bar area, which was along the fourth wall, opposite the door that they had just entered from.

Alec didn't know where to look. There were people in various states of undress in the majority of the alcoves. All denizens of the Downworld were represented, but he seemed to be the only Shadowhunter. He thought he saw a Mundane as well, which was against the Accords, but he wasn't here to enforce that tonight, and anyway, if a Mundane found out about the Shadowworld and he didn't know who had told them, there wasn't a huge amount he could do about it.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Magnus said, leaning into his personal space and handing him a fruity drink in a long stemmed glass.

“It's just...” Alec started, then seemed to be at a loss for words.

“Too much?” Magnus worried, though he needn't have been concerned, because at the same time, his partner continued.

“Amazing.” He finished on a whisper.

Magnus smiled widely. “So?” He gestured at the few alcoves that currently weren't being used.

“That one.” Alec breathed, gesturing to one that was directly opposite the bar.

Magnus was surprised, but pleased. He thought that Alec would at least pick one that was perpendicular to the bar, on the assumption that few people would be looking into it if they were busy with their own proclivities. But no, his amazing, confident boyfriend had basically picked an alcove that was likely to get the most visibility. _The kinky bastard._

“Lead the way, Shadowhunter.” Magnus said, feeling a jolt of arousal go through him as he was led towards the alcove that Alec had picked.

Alec felt like his whole body was buzzing with electricity. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the club since Magnus had told him about it, and now that they were here the knowledge that they were about to draw pleasure from each other in public was almost overwhelming. He already felt more hard than he could remember in a while and he knew that he was going to have to activate his Stamina rune or this would be over too soon.

When they crossed the threshold of the alcove, it felt like they walked through a thin sheen of water, the magic inherent in the area brushing over them. Because Alec was the first one through, the area would mould to his vision, but it didn't change.

“Alec? You don't want a change of scenery?” Magnus asked surprised.

“No, this is perfect.” Alec breathed out, thinking about being stretched out on the bench, Magnus able to manhandle him into any position he wanted to, giving him the ability to straddle the bench to thrust into him with ease.

Magnus smiled at his partner, marvelling at how he'd managed to get so lucky. There were many things that they'd tried in bed, but he had no idea that his off the cuff remark about a club he hadn't visited in over 150 years was going to create this vision in front of him. Alec didn't even seem nervous, just eager, which made him just ache. This was going to be so good.

Alec shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it over his shoulder, then pulled Magnus down onto the bench so he could kiss him, almost chastely.

“You okay? Um...are you ready?” He asked, searching Magnus' eyes for any hint of hesitancy.

Magnus dropped the glamour on his eyes, reaching for Alec and pulling him in for another kiss. He pulled back and whispered in Alec's ear, the breath ghosting it and making his boyfriend shudder. “ _So_ , ready.”

Their mouths crashed together then, as if all of the evening's activities needed to be achieved _right then_. Alec couldn't help the moan that escaped him and he felt Magnus smile against his lips.

Magnus tugged Alec closer by his shirt and shuddered when he felt Alec move his fingers around his waist, pulling his shirt free from his trousers, his nimble fingers brushing around his sensitive skin. _God this was so hot._

Alec moved his hands back around to Magnus' front and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, letting Magnus let go of him for a second so that he could shrug out of it.

Magnus' hands immediately went back to Alec's torso, starting to unbutton his shirt and enjoying the way that he was making breathy gasps when his fingers stroked the skin down the centre of his chest.

Once both of them had got each others shirts opened, they, by some sort of unspoken agreement, let go of each other enough that they could push the shirts off the other's body, almost in unison.

They sat there, pulling each other in as close as possible, their hands exploring each other's chest, their kisses getting more and more frantic, for several minutes before Magnus pulled away slightly, pushing Alec backwards with his hand.

Alec moved so he had one leg either side of the bench and let himself be pushed down onto the plush bench. The velvet beneath him felt soft and he relaxed into it, until Magnus settled himself between his legs, leaning down to kiss him again. He was stuck between the bench and Magnus' warm body and it was perfection.

Magnus pulled back after a moment and leant down to whisper into Alec's ear, dragging his fingertips down Alec's sides and making him squirm from the contact at the same time. “We've got an audience.” 

“Isn't that the – ah – isn't that the point?” Alec replied, arching up into Magnus' touch when he started to twist his nipples between his thumb and middle fingertips.

“Well yes,” Magnus replied, his breath ghosting across Alec's ear and making him shudder, “but people are just _staring_.”

Alec tilted his head to look out of the alcove they were in and saw that four people were just leaning against the bar, drinks in hand, making no move to go to their own areas.

“They're staring at you, at the way you're just writhing at my touch, the way you're just so damn responsive to me.” Magnus continued to whisper, running a practised hand down towards the only pieces of clothing still left on Alec's body, palming his cock through the fabric.

Alec tipped his head back and let out a long and low moan.

“They're watching me take you to pieces.” Magnus said, sliding off Alec. “Watch. Me.”

Alec lifted his head up, staring down his body and watched Magnus pull his trousers down his long legs slowly. Far too slowly.

“God!” Alec cried, throwing his head back into the plush cushion. That vision had been almost too much, just the way that Magnus had done it, with such intent, such desire. 

Magnus moved up Alec's body again, rubbing his hands up his thighs and then to his chest, finally stopping almost on top of his partner.

Alec suddenly realised that Magnus was wearing way more clothes than he was, which hardly seemed fair. He schooled his neurons into an orderly fashion and forced his hands to co-operate. He reached for Magnus' belt buckle, and whined slightly when he couldn't make it work.

Magnus laughed, taking pity on his dexterously challenged boyfriend. Alec Lightwood, the man with deadly aim, lost all ability to use that aim when he got aroused, and it never failed to make Magnus smile. He was the one who had done that. It was a huge confidence boost. Not that he needed one. He snapped his fingers and he was naked, the friction of the sudden lack of clothes, skin on skin, making him gasp as well as his partner.

Alec slid his long calloused fingers up Magnus' torso so that he could roll the nipples through his fingers, making his boyfriend gasp. He smirked up at him. “Like that?”

Magnus rolled his hips down towards Alec's and Alec gasped, tugging on Magnus' nipples by dint of the surprise. Magnus moaned.

Alec laughed, then pulled him back down into a kiss, tugging gently on Magnus' nipples to get him to move.

Magnus gasped, but let himself be pulled downwards, grinding his crotch down into Alec's, revelling in the moan that he created. Two could play at this game.

The weight of his partner on top of him was a welcome and familiar presence and Alec lost himself in it. They stayed like that, trading kisses for a while, content to just be with each other.

When Magnus slid off him, Alec felt the loss of warmth, but didn't begrudge it after he saw what Magnus was doing. He had his boxers in his teeth and was dragging them down his legs, lifting them over his swelling member, so on edge he could barely think straight.

Once Alec was fully naked, Magnus stood over him, looking at the frankly obscene swirls of runes across the majority of his partner's body. They stood out against Alec's milky white skin and they were just beautiful...and sensitive, something that Magnus took advantage of more often than not. Now though, he had other plans.

Magnus took one last look, enjoying the faint blush that ghosted Alec's cheeks as he stared down at him. He sat down, straddling the bench, then pulled Alec up so he was sitting opposite him. He snapped his fingers and Alec's stele appeared in his hand and he handed it over.

“You're going to need this.” Magnus said, his voice deep with arousal.

Alec swallowed, the many different visions crowding his mind as to why Magnus wanted him to activate his runes almost overwhelming him. He took the proffered item and activated his Stamina rune.

Magnus stared at him doing so. He knew that Alec liked it when he did magic, and he couldn't deny that he was just as turned on by Alec doing his own form of 'magic'.

“Endurance.” Magnus whispered.

Alec swallowed again, but did as he was told.

“And Flexibility.” Magnus whispered again.

Alec couldn't stop the breathy moan that he let free at that, but did as he was bid.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the Stele disappeared again.

Alec watched as Magnus did his magic and he knew that he must have looked a mess, knew that his eyes would have gone several shades darker, and he bet he was blushing as well. He was always turned on when Magnus did magic, and this was no exception. The runes took the edge off a bit though.

Magnus pushed Alec backwards onto the cushion, giving him unfettered access to what he wanted, but not allowing him to touch him. He knew that drove Alec crazy, so he was happy to do it.

“Stay.” Magnus whispered, draping himself over him and dragging himself back up his body after biting his earlobe. He was rewarded with another shudder from his partner and he smiled.

Magnus kissed his way down Alec's chest, circling his nipples with his tongue, then sucking them into his mouth and letting them go with an audible popping sound.

Alec threw his head back in ecstasy, and Magnus took advantage of it, moving back upward towards his neck so he could suck a hickey right into the centre of Alec's deflect rune. 

Alec whined.

Magnus laughed, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the rune, before kissing his way up Alec's jaw and to his mouth, which opened greedily.

Alec tangled his hands in Magnus' hair, grateful that he had something to do with them. Magnus pulled them away from his head, tutting and placed his hands back down beside him. Alec moaned again when Magnus slid back down, the friction causing an almost pain on his arousal.

Magnus continued to stroke his hands down Alec's sides as he moved, kissing Alec's hip and then, without warning, took him almost completely into his mouth.

Alec arched off the bench, moaning. 

Magnus hummed around Alec's cock and Alec arched his back again.

“Fuck!”

Magnus pulled off Alec, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock before giving a small suck as he took his mouth away, almost like the flourish he always employed when he was doing magic. He saw the way Alec's eyes rolled back in his head, so he knew that Alec had made that link in his mind as well. He smiled.

Alec looked down at Magnus once he had his breathing under control, which turned out to be a huge mistake. Magnus was sitting there, his erection bobbing against his stomach but still looking completely put together, which hardly seemed fair, not when he had to keep reminding himself how to breathe.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a cushion appeared in his hands, and Alec immediately pushed his feet off the floor, lifting his hips. He laughed, but slid the cushion under his boyfriend. “That eager?”

Alec glared at him, “God, Magnus. This is...”

Magnus leant forwards and took Alec's dick in his hand, stroking slowly. "What is this?”

“This...” Alec was at a a loss for words. He didn't know what this was. This was everything he didn't know he had wanted when he had decided to mention this. The thrill of other people watching what was happening to him, the fact that he couldn't even care about the fact that they were. This should be embarrassing, this should be something he didn't share with people, this should be private, just him and Magnus; and it was him and Magnus, but it was so much more than that as well and he _loved_ it.

“Look over there.” Magnus said, continuing his slow slide across Alec's arousal.

Alec turned his head, saw that the number of people at the bar had doubled since he'd last looked, and he moaned, his back arching, a bead of pre-come dripping down his arousal.

“You like that, don't you? People watching us? People watching _you_ , the way I can make you moan, the way I can make you squirm, the way I'm going to make you come.”

Alec tipped his head back and let out another low moan. “Raziel, _yes_.”

Magnus sped up his hand and Alec actually whimpered, a beautiful blush ghosting his cheeks after he did.

After an indeterminate amount of increasingly frustrating time, Magnus withdrew his hand away from Alec and Alec whimpered at the loss of contact.

Magnus shushed him and started to massage a newly lubed finger against his puckered entrance. It made Alec use his feet to thrust his hips towards Magnus, a whine starting in the back of his throat. 

“Shush," Magnus admonished gently, "I'm going to make you feel so good. I'm going to make everyone watching wish they were you, wish they were _me_ , getting to do this to you.”

Alec moaned again, just at Magnus' words. He hadn't even got inside him yet and he was already completely lost in his lust. He wasn't sure he was going to survive. It was unbelievable how turned on he was, and yet here he was, living it, so it must be true. He was the luckiest person on the planet.

Magnus opened Alec slowly, teasing him with slow and languid movements, brushing across his prostate as often as he could, revelling in the way Alec twitched when he did.

Alec found himself cursing his Endurance rune, because if it wasn't active, he might have come by now. As it was the pleasure continued to amp up, so exquisite he wasn't sure he'd survive. 

“God, Magnus.” Alec finally gritted out after a period of time that could have been seconds or hours, he had no idea anymore.

Magnus smiled, watching Alec's hands as they started to move towards his arousal, seemingly without realising it.

“Want to touch yourself?” Magnus asked.

“Yes.” Alec said, moving his hand closer.

Magnus batted it out of the way, “No.”

Alec whined again, his hands still trying to reach his dick, he needed to come. _Now_. If he didn't, he thought he would lose his damn mind.

Magnus slid up Alec's body again, moving to hold his hands around Alec's face as he kissed him deeply.

Alec moved his hands across Magnus' back, pulling him in closer, needing the sensation of being with him, of becoming tethered again after starting to feel untethered. It calmed him down. 

When Magnus broke off the kiss, pulling away slightly, Alec chased his lips with his.

Magnus leant back in towards his boyfriend's ear, enjoying the way that Alec shuddered when he felt his breath over the sensitive shell.

“Those hands are going to get you in trouble, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said, enjoying the soft gasp Alec gave at his formal name. Learning that they both enjoyed that formality in bed had led to several hours of the hottest sex Magnus had ever had in his life, and he'd had a lot of sex.

Alec, his brain managing to fire despite the ministrations he was receiving, replied. “I was counting on it, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus almost growled at the moniker. Hearing his name shouldn't make him this hot under the collar, but somehow, the way that Alec said it, half respect, half challenge made him want to prove something. The fact that him and Alec had the same kink was just heavenly (no pun intended).

Alec tilted his head back, moaning, as Magnus reached a hand between them and took him in hand, starting up another lazy rhythm.

Magnus used the angle afforded to him to suck another bruising hickey on Alec's neck, which in turn made Alec's head tilt back further.

“Magn-ah.” Alec finished, the word ending on a gasp when Magnus let him go again from both hand and mouth.

“We've got even more of an audience, Alexander. Who knew we were going to be so popular?” Magnus asked, turning Alec's face with his hand.

Alec let his lustful eyes focus on the bar area, where at least ten people were now standing. He swallowed, thinking about all those eyes on him.

Magnus pressed his hand back onto Alec's arousal, but didn't move his hand from his face, forcing Alec to watch, gasping and unable to move as people watched him.

Alec couldn't ever remember being this turned on in his life. He vaguely wondered whether people could die from being this aroused. The thing was, right now, he didn't even think he cared.

Magnus pulled back from his ministrations so that he could look down into Alec's eyes.

“Think you're ready?” Magnus teased.

“Are you kidding?” Alec asked, moving to sit up, leaning on his elbows.

Magnus tutted again.

Alec sighed, lying down again. “So pushy.”

“I'll show you pushy, Alexander.” Magnus promised.

Alec moaned at the words, then moved his hand in front of his mouth, he hadn't intended that to happen. He was apparently so turned on now that even Magnus' _words_ had weight.

Magnus leant down and whispered in Alec's ear, one hand keeping him upright, the other hand making vague shapes up and down his side, scraping at his nipple with a fingernail as he went past.

“Considering you can't keep your hands to yourself, and I'm going to be busy...” Magnus started, then nipped at Alec's earlobe.

Alec bit his lip, a breathy moan falling from his lips.

“...how would you like someone to hold you down whilst I show them who you belong to?”

Alec moaned, long and loud. “God!” He finished on a breathy whisper.

“That's not an answer.” Magnus said, pulling back and searching Alec's eyes for any hint of an issue. He was pretty sure he'd called the situation right, but he didn't want Alec to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. He waited for Alec's breathing to come under control, saw the glaze of lust slightly lessen in his eyes and reason shine through.

“Yes.” Alec said firmly, biting his lip. “Yes, I'd like that.”

Magnus glanced across at the bar, then picked a Seelie who he had seen in the club before and who he knew in passing. The man had been watching them from the beginning, so he was clearly invested in the scene. 

He beckoned them over, getting off Alec as he did so. He leant in and whispered in the ear of the beautiful, still fully clothed, man.

Alec saw the man nod, then he took up a position at Alec's head, kneeling on the floor. Alec looked at Magnus, who lifted his hands, linking their fingers together, and handed them over to the other man. Experimentally, he moved his hands, but the wrists were held firmly in an iron grip. When he moved his head back, he saw a beautiful, yet otherworldly smile. _God_. He kept thinking he should be embarrassed, but he wasn't. This was one of the best nights of his life.

Magnus took up a position down at the bottom of the bench again, pulling on Alec's knees so that he was fully stretched out. 

Alec's feet were still on the floor, and he could probably use his feet to shimmy further up the bench towards his head, allowing him the leverage to move his upper body, but he couldn't coordinate enough to do so. He tried to struggle anyway, and felt the iron grip on his wrists. The knowledge of his immovability made his dick somehow harder than it already was. He was cursing his runes, cursing Magnus, cursing the fact that he loved this so much.

“Fuck!” Alec shouted, as Magnus' fingers entered him again, rubbing up against his prostate.

“Language, Alexander.” Magnus chastised, and added another finger, making sure to thrust as deep as he could and stroke the bundle of nerves. He couldn't normally do this, or at least not without Alec's runes active, and he smiled, knowing that Alec had at the very least made this bed partially for himself.

“Fu – Mag – Uh!”

“Did you want something?” Magnus asked conversationally, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to last this long, even with magical assistance.

Alec started to thrash in his bonds, but the Seelie held him down with no apparent effort, and he didn't really have the leverage in his lower body. Pushing up with his hips just made Magnus have an easier target.

“Mag – ah – Magnus!” Alec whined, hating how his voice sounded but not caring, because he needed something more. _Now_.

Alec squirmed in the grip around his wrists. He really couldn't get free. He just had to take whatever Magnus gave him. If he hadn't already been so hard he could barely think straight, that thought alone would have been enough to get him ready.

Magnus seemed to take pity on him then, pulling his fingers out quickly, going back to the conjured lube to get himself ready.

The lack of contact suddenly made Alec feel bereft, wishing Magnus was back inside him. When his partner didn't immediately enter him, Alec looked up from where his head had been thrown back in ecstasy. That turned out to be a mistake, because what he saw was Magnus very slowly slicking his cock, seemingly without any rush at all. He swallowed, his brain once more short-circuiting at the quite frankly unfairly hot boyfriend he had.

Magnus continued to stroke slowly, reaching forward to take Alec's dick in hand as well, stroking them both slowly, _too slowly_.

Alec thought he might go crazy if he didn't orgasm soon and he idly wondered whether that was possible.

“Magnus, _please_.”

“Please what?” Magnus replied, arching an eyebrow.

Alec's head thudded back into the cushions again as Magnus sped up his hand, but still too slowly to give him any release. Once again he cursed his runes, cursed that he had so idiotically activated the ones that Magnus was now using against him. _The bastard. The sexy, amazing bastard_.

Magnus let himself go so that he could thrust two fingers inside Alec again without warning, timing his strokes so that the movements were happening at the same time. 

Alec tried to buck up into Magnus' hand, tried to get more friction, clenching around the fingers inside him that even now were rubbing at the bundle of nerves inside that were making his eyes roll back in his head, but he didn't have the manoeuvrability for it 

“God, FUCK. Magnus! Would you just...God!” Alec said, sentences unable to form in his mind.

“Would I what, angel?” Magnus said, smirking.

Alec wanted to kill him. He was going to make him say it, he was going to make him beg. He looked over at the bar again, which turned out to be a mistake. There were even more people there now, it was like every person who had been in the individual nooks had gone to get a drink and then been unable to pull their eyes away. Which was flattering. And hot as all hell. God, he needed to come, _yesterday_.

“Please! Ugh. Mag – goddammit – fuck me!” Alec shouted, arching his back, staring at the people at the bar, who stared right back as Magnus finally, _finally_ entered him.

Magnus slid in slowly, watching the way Alec was looking at their onlookers, seeing the way his cock jumped untouched when one of the people at the bar called their new position 'hot'. He was the luckiest being on the planet. He was the one that got to watch Alec come undone under him and he knew how special that was.

“You're beautiful.” Magnus breathed, unconsciously voicing his thoughts.

Alec finally had enough neurons firing to respond. “Look who's talking,” he gasped, “please move.”

“So polite.” Magnus teased, but did as he was bid, moving out slowly, but then thrusting in hard, hitting precisely the right spot.

“By the Ang – Ah!” Alec breathed, unable to finish his sentence.

Magnus set a bruising rhythm. Now that Alec had begged, now he had had enough teasing, he wanted to make it count.

Alec was still thrashing against the hold on his wrists, occasionally looking over at the bar, seeing the people there get turned on and shed clothes because of him, because of them. The thought made him more aroused, Magnus' movements doing the same, until it was just one feedback loop of pleasure.

“Mag – Ah – Magnus!” Alec cried, his need to orgasm, which seemed to have been present for the last however long, rising still further.

“Think you can come without me touching you?” Magnus said, thrusting in at a slower speed, managing to drag out the pleasure, making him hit the target inside him every time.

“Oh.” Alec whispered. Could he? He didn't know. Had they done that before? He really couldn't remember.

“I think you can,” Magnus said brightly, thrusting in hard twice, then going back to his slow and deep thrusts, “I think you can come for everyone here. They've been waiting for it. I think you can give them a show.”

“Holy fuck, Magn...” Alec said, words failing him as Magnus started thrusting in fast, holding his hips in a way he knew would bruise tomorrow. He didn't care. He was being held down by his arms, Magnus was pulling him forwards with his hips and at least ten people were watching him. “...Goddamn – Ugh.” He tilted his head back, and saw the hungry look the man holding him down had, lifted his head up to look straight into Magnus' eyes, Magnus' _real_ eyes.

“ _Raziel_ ,” Alec moaned, “I'm going to come.”

Magnus sped up still further, knowing he was hitting Alec's prostate with every thrust, wanting him to orgasm, wanting to orgasm with him.

“Then come, for me...and for _them_.”

The wave of orgasm that hit him was almost overpowering, his come spurting up in an impressive force, and one he would have been academically interested in if he wasn't so sure he was going to lose his mind. He wasn't entirely sure if he passed out for a second or not, only knew that as soon as he'd felt the crest, his arms had been free, but he still couldn't move them even if he had wanted to. He did have enough presence of mind to squeeze his muscles, causing that broken stutter of Magnus' hips and the whispered 'fuck' that he got from his lovers lips that he loved so much.

Magnus' orgasm crashed over him almost by surprise. He cried out, thrusting himself through it, enjoying the soft breathy moans Alec always gave when he was overstimulated and the way his limp dick tried so hard to be interested, but was unable to do anything more than twitch. He memorised the way Alec looked in his eyes as he came, pouring his love out even as he was emptying himself into his partner.

When Magnus had breathed himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm, he withdrew from Alec carefully, clicking his fingers so that they were both clean.

Alec carefully brought his arms down to his sides, wincing at the slight burn that happened because of the restrained position he had been in. 

Magnus helped Alec to sit up, kissing him softly when he did so, cupping both of his hands around his face.

Alec kissed back slowly, his brain already trying to sleep after the endorphins he had just received. He pushed the need to sleep away and just concentrated on Magnus, as if he could ever concentrate on anything else. 

Magnus snapped his fingers again, and they were both fully clothed, which was probably for the best, as Alec didn't think he had the energy to get dressed. Now that it was over, he found that getting dressed in front of people would be embarrassing (but not coming in front of them, apparently), and he fell in love with Magnus just a little bit more because he knew that would be how he felt.

Alec stood up, linking fingers with Magnus to also pull him to his feet. When he turned towards the bar, he saw people still in varying stages of undress and he tried not to stare, he really did, but people were just out in the open doing _that_ and he had a thrill knowing that a minute ago he had been one of them.

The Seelie who had been holding him down, and who had disappeared as soon as he'd started coming, started to clap slowly. Several more people did too, including the barman.

Alec blushed, but Magnus bowed, which made him laugh and took the edge off his new embarrassment.

When they were back in Magnus' loft, Magnus turned, pulling Alec in close by their linked hands.

“Was that okay?” Magnus asked.

“Was that _okay_?” Alec replied disbelief tingeing his voice.

“Um...yes?” Magnus said, twiddling his ear cuff with his free hand.

Alec pulled Magnus' hand away from his ear, bringing them both up to his mouth to kiss them softly.

“It was _amazing_. Thank you.”

Magnus let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, relief flooding through him. He had thought Alec was enjoying it, but that doubt had crept back in shortly after their shared orgasms. He knew that sometimes arousal could win out over common sense, and he never wanted to be someone who hurt Alec. In any way.

Alec started to blush again, and Magnus extracted one of his hands and cupped his cheek.

“Can we...is there like a membership fee or something?” Alec asked bashfully.

Magnus laughed, leaning forward to kiss Alec almost chastely on his plump and kiss bitten lips. 

“I'm sure we can figure something out.”


End file.
